


Catering to His Needs

by story_weaver



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Food, Food Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_weaver/pseuds/story_weaver





	

A lovely one-shot that haveahiddles won in the last giveaway! Here was her prompt….OK, could I have a one-shot of Tom and an OFC named Marie. She’s the catering assistant on a movie he’s starring in. (Perhaps Skull Island since poor boy practically starved himself for I Saw The Light.) So she can obsess a little bit over making sure he gets nutrition into him. Maybe her concern for him touches him and it leads to some sweetness? :)  
I hope you like it!  
*****************************************  
                I had started my catering business about 5 years ago. What can I say, corporate life in a cubicle just wasn’t for me. Apparently all of my hard work was finally paying off, I was working on the set of The Night Manager starring Hugh Laurie and Tom Hiddleston! House and Loki, could this get any better? I was cooking the last thing and then I heard the refrigerator open behind me.  
                “Mr. Hiddleston! I…I uh ummmm…why are you here?” I’m really not used to anyone being in my kitchen.  
                “Sorry love, they were out of water out there,” he gave me a bashful smile.  
                “Bullshit, an assistant just took some out there.” I went back to stirring the soup and rolling my eyes.  
                “Ok, ok. I wanted to see the genius behind the food. Good food on a movie set isn’t the easiest thing to come across you know?” He walked over and leaned his hip against the counter beside me. “What’s your name?”  
                “Marie,” I paused. “If my food is so good why don’t you eat more of it?” I poked his stomach, or rather lack of stomach. He was still I saw the light skinny, which did have me a little concerned I mean he was already so thin.   
                “Time. And I always think there’ll be enough for seconds,” Tom smiled at me with those warm blue eyes. “There never is.”  
                “Well, we can’t have that now can we?” I pulled a bowl out and filled it almost to the brim and put it on the counter with a spoon. “Eat up!” I then hauled the pot out to the serving area and went back to the kitchen where Tom was happily chowing down.   
                “This is delicious,” he groaned, which sent a sudden jolt between my legs.   
                “So, I know that tomorrow is my day off, but am I going to have to come here to make sure you actually get something to eat?” I was only half joking, but Tom looked as though he was actually considering it.   
                “It’s my day off too, I wasn’t planning on doing anything. You could always stop by my room and drop some food off,” he paused and my heart sank a little at hearing the phrase ‘drop off’. “Or you could stay, and make sure I eat something.” He threw me a salacious wink.    
                “Oh, I suppose I could do that. What would you like?” I innocently batted my eyes, ‘Nice try Hiddleston but I’m too cool to fluster.’  
                The next day I showed up to his room with homemade chicken and noodles, mashed potatoes, and roasted broccoli. He had told me not to bother with wine or anything else to drink, that would be his treat. I knocked on the door to his suite.   
                “Coming! Coming!” The door swung open and I saw his beaming face, then I noticed he was wearing a towel and nothing else.  
 ‘Huh, guess Joss Whedon had been right. He answers his door in a towel.’  
                “Come on in,” he took the basket from me. “This smells heavenly!” Tom quickly grabbed some plates, silverware, glasses and a bottle of chardonnay, then he started unpacking the food like a kid on Christmas morning.   
                “It’s an old family recipe. At least three generations now,” I smiled and helped serve everything up while he poured the drinks. He took a bite and groaned and I had to stifle a laugh. “Are you alright there?”   
                “This is amazing!” I’ve never seen him dig into food the way he did just then.  
                “Is that why you practically had an orgasm in front of me?”   
                “HA! Well, you know orgasms are wonderful. Just like your food.” He gave me one of those famous Hiddles-smirks and took another bite.  
                “Talking like that and you haven’t even had any wine,” I smiled and shook my head. We kept talking long after the food was gone. The poor boy was still a little hungry though, or so he said. We were relaxing on his couch, finishing up the bottle.   
                ‘Where do you put it all?!’ I couldn’t help but wonder.   
                “Did you bring anything for desert?”   
                “I…crap, I left it at my place. In the fridge.” I slapped my hand on my face overdramatically, as I always did when I messed up. He chuckled.  
                “That’s alright darling, I can think of something I’d rather have anyway,” again he looked me over like a starving man.   
                “Don’t give me that look,” I turned my head so I was staring at the wall in front of me.   
                “What look?” He scooted in closer to me his arm on the back of the couch right behind me, he was so close I could feel his body heat radiating off of his skin.  
                “The look that says you want to eat me alive,” I regretted my choice of words the second they left my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the famous Hiddles-conda, as his extremely eloquent fans called it, twitch under the towel. Heaven forbid that he would have put on actual clothes.   
                “Maybe I do want to eat you alive.” He nuzzled against my neck and started kissing my pulse point. I was relaxing into his touch despite myself. Somehow my hand found its way to his jaw line, and DAMN! Did he have a strong jaw or what?!  I guided his lips to mine and what started as an innocent kiss quickly grew in intensity. Before I knew what happened I was straddling his lap, one arm around my waist drawing small patterns on my skin with his fingers and his other hand wrapped in my hair holding me against his lips. His hips rocked beneath me, grinding against my clit. I was already wet and he hadn’t even touched me. Tom’s hands slowly worked under my shirt and lifted it off, followed by my bra. My breasts were at eye level for him. “Gorgeous.” He murmured before drawing a nipple between his lips. He continued to suck and bite each of them in turn.   
                “Tom… Tom! You, me, bed…now,” I groaned. He chuckled against my skin before sliding me off of his lap and guiding me back into his bedroom.  The towel fell from his hips on its own, and I looked him over. His lean frame towered over me, I could see a hint of his ribs which I ran my fingers over as the tip of my nose ran over the smooth skin of his pecs. I kissed his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist and he guided me back to the bed until I felt the edge of it hit the back of my leg. Once I felt that I spun us around and pushed him onto his back, his feet could still touch the floor with his freakishly long legs. I straddled his hips and positioned him at my entrance and sank down onto him. He was thick and stretched my flesh, finally his length hit my back wall and I cried out. He grasped my hips and guided my rhythm since my brain had stopped working. As my brain typically does when I need it. He shifted my movements and had my hips moving in a circle as he thrust up into me. I let my head fall back and moaned loud enough for the people in the next room to hear. I regret nothing! Tom sat up and started suckling on my nipples, clouding my brain further. I felt my thighs and stomach tense as my orgasm came closer and closer. When he reached between us to toy with my clit I came undone, and my walls clamped down on his length. Once I came down from my high he flipped us and drove himself as deep into me as he could seeking his own release. After several more thrusts his head dropped to my shoulder and groaned as he came inside of me. We stayed like that until we caught our breaths. Tom pulled out of me and crawled up the bed to lounge against the pillows. I stood up and went to grab my nearest piece of clothing.   
                “What are you doing?”  He was doing the eyebrow thing….why is he doing the damn eyebrow thing?!  
                “Getting dressed, then leaving?” I shrugged, ‘Please Hiddleston I know what this was.’  
                He crooked his finger in my direction and smiled, “Oh, darling, I’d much rather you stayed. Come here, we’ll cuddle. We’ll talk. We’ll fuck. We’ll sleep. Tomorrow you’ll go to work in today’s clothes then we’ll go back to your place and repeat all this. Though there is something I would change.” I crawled up onto the bed into his waiting arms.   
                “Oh? And what’s that?”  
                “I wouldn’t mind covering you in chocolate sauce.” He smiled down at me.  
                “Sounds like a plan. I could cover you in caramel sauce.”  
                “I hope that’s a promise,” he sighed contentedly as we settled in for the evening.  


End file.
